Various types of cable-plug connection arrangements are known, and particularly such connection arrangements which convert parallel wire cables to coaxial wires. Such arrangements are used frequently in antenna connectors, for low-current applications, communication apparatus and the like.
Conventional connections frequently use a solder coupling between the plug sleeves and electrically conductive wires of the cable. Before being able to make such a solder connection, it is necessary to remove the insulation surrounding the wires for at least a sufficient portion to permit soldering, so that the exposed blank wires can then be suitably connected by soldering to the metallic plug elements. If the cables are narrow or small, the danger of possible short circuit or melting of the insulation material always pertains. Solder connections are difficult to make, particularly when the wires are close to each other. Soldered connections have an additional disadvantage, namely that the solder tends to harden the cable immediately adjacent the solder connection, for example by some solder running into the cable along the wires. If the wires are bent imediately adjacent the plug, or subjected to tension, solder connections may break, and interrupt the wires, or tiny solder elements may cause short circuits.